Dementia
by ihopefor
Summary: Muchos han sido los que han definido u hablado de la locura en si, filosofos, cientificos, artistas... Luna Lovegood la difrutaba a cada minuto. ¿Acaso él estaba aun más loco por fijarse en ella?
1. Chapter 1

**__**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a la historia de Harry Potter creada por la maravillosa J.._

**_..._**

**_"La única diferencia entre un loco y yo es que yo no estoy loco."_**

Eso lo había dicho Salvador Dalí un pintor muggle, un hombre que pudo crear los cuadros más bellos y a la vez extraños jamás vistos por la humanidad. Y lo cierto es que no hay tanta diferencia entre un genio y un loco.

Luna lo sabía, por eso que todos la tildaran de loca no le molestaba tanto como muchos pudieran pensar. Porque mientras pudiera pensar en sus criaturas "fantásticas" y comportarse de manera natural ella podría considerarse libre y especial. ¿De que servía ser como el resto? Actuar igual a los demás una y otra vez no lleva nunca a un resultado diferente, eso en su opinión si era una locura. Los grandes genios de la historia no lo fueron gracias a seguir al rebaño.

Y que aquellos magos dijeran que ella era extraña o que declararan que los Nargles o los Bibblers eran algo inexistente la hacia sonreír. ¿Cómo un mago podía decir aquello? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que los muggles pensaban exactamente lo mismo de la magia a la que ellos adoraban? Y es que existe algo más importante que la simple y dura lógica: la imaginación.

Asique allí esta ella, Luna o Lunática Lovegood, como prefiráis llamarla junto al lago chapoteando con sus pies descalzos en el lago cerca de Hogwarts, solo esperaba que ningún Plympi de agua dulce se molestara y le mordiera en un dedo. La tarde era perfecta, el sol se alzaba orgulloso y sus rayos eran cálidos sacando destellos en su cabellera rubia.

_-Luna!_

La pequeña rubia dirigió sus grandes ojos grises hacia el horizonte donde se asomaba su amiga pelirroja acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba, le dirigió una sonrisa como saludo.

-¿_Que haces?_-Preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

_-Hola Ginny. Estoy espantando a los Pympis de agua dulce, están infestando el lago sabes?-_La de pelo de fuego solo se paso una mano por la cara, solo a su extravagante amiga se le podía ocurrir semejante contestación.

Pero esa era una parte que le agradaba de ella, Luna ciertamente era diferente al resto.

-_No se ni para que pregunto. Venga levántate, Neville nos ha avisado para reunirnos en la sala de los menesteres…ya sabes._

_-Ah, cierto! Lo siento Ginny se me había olvidado._

La joven Lovegood se apresuro en sacar los pies del agua y alistarse para acompañar a la otra a una de las tantas reuniones que últimamente estaban teniendo los miembros del E.D. Cada vez se reunían mas en aquella sala que el propio castillo les había brindado, era necesario, se notaba en el ambiente que la mano oscura del que no debe ser nombrado se ceñía a sus cuellos y debían estar preparados para combatir si eso fuera necesario.

_-Como crees que le irá a Harry?_- Mencionó Ginny bajando la mirada triste.

_- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que pase lo que pase Harry siempre ganara. El lo hará ya verás._

Luna reconfortó a su compañera. La joven Grifindor estaba cada vez mas preocupada por su novio, hacia poco que habían empezado la relación pero Harry tuvo que huir con su hermano y Hermione para evitar ser capturado. Dumbeldore había muerto y el huraño Snape había ocupado su puesto, los jóvenes Slytherin se notaban contentos del nuevo poder que tenían sobre la escuela y avasallaban al resto, especialmente a los miembros que quedaban del E.D. No tenían el mejor panorama por delante, Voldemort había vuelto a alzarse con un gran poder y leales servidores , aquellos que se le oponían acababan de la peor manera. Hogwarts no era precisamente un remanso de paz pero al menos allí tenían menos posibilidades de acabar muertos. El trío de oro lo tenía mas difícil, hacía meses que nadie sabía nada de ellos, su cruzada en busca de los Horrocruxes era un viaje peligroso con un final incierto.

Los pocos que quedaban en la escuela y le eran fieles se reunían en la sala de los menesteres muchas veces a órdenes de Neville, que había resurgido como un gran líder. Pero eso no los libraba a ninguno de ellos a las constantes sesiones de tortura a base de crucios con el fin de encontrar al niño que sobrevivió, la única esperanza del mundo mágico para acabar con esos tiempos de oscuridad.

_-Harry, tu hermano y Hermione son fuertes. Volverán, estoy segura!_- Dijo la rubia mirando con aquellos ojos saltones a su compañera mientras le daba un suave apretón en la mano. Ginny sonrió, era increíble como Luna podía seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Juntas se adentraron por los pasillos de Hogwarts al que ya habían entrado.

La rubia delante de su amiga iba dando pequeños saltitos a la vez que andaba, haciendo que su larga melena enmarañada se balanceara sobre su espalda mientras que tarareaba algo.

Ni siquiera se percato de la mirada de una serpiente agazapada en las sombras con su mirada fija en su silueta.

...

**Pequeña historia que se me ocurrio, el primer capitulo es corto ,solo para abrir boca, pero los siguientes compensaran este prometido! Soy novata en esto asique todos los comentarios y criticas seran bienvenidos.**

**Tiene rating M porque en los siguientes capitulos el lenguaje sera mucho mas duro y por supuesto tendra escenas subidas de tono. Espero no pasarme!**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninungo de los personajes me pertenece y esta historia es completamente ficticia. Todos son propiedad de la maravillosa .**

"Muy débil es la razón sino llega a comprender que hay muchas cosas que la sobrepasa." Balise Pascal

Esta frase no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Él que se había dedicado a encerrar su mente en los libros, en la lógica y la racionalidad ante todo. Por algo fue dotado de una gran inteligencia…pero claro, la inteligencia también fue concebida para dudar. Y estaba dudando de si en verdad él era tan inteligente como se pensaba, porque por más que buscara una explicación no encontraba ninguna a su extraña fascinación con Luna.

Era tan opuesta….

Ella se desajustaba completamente a todos los estándares que él había seguido durante toda su vida. Siempre se había empeñado en pasar desapercibido, mimetizado entre el rebaño, el destacar solo podía hacerte un blanco fácil para cualquier enemigo. Theodore Nott era un joven silencioso, que prefería la compañía de un buen libro a la de sus propios compañeros, y que prefería callar y escuchar antes de sumergirse en una charla insulsa. Podría ser tachado incluso de anti-social por sus compañeros Slytherin. Si no fuera por ser el heredero de la familia Nott seguro que muchos ni se molestarían en acercarse a el, pero su linaje puro y acaudalado atraía a mas de los que le gustaría. Hasta las chicas habían empezado a rondarlo desde el año pasado, cuando de ser un joven escuálido pasó a ser un chico alto, algo desgarbado si, pero con buena planta, con un pelo castaño encendido y los ojos verdes oscuros. Los anteriores rasgos casi conejiles dejaron paso a unos más armoniosos y masculinos. Y eso más que una alegría le suponía un problema, no es que no disfrutara de la compañía femenina de vez en cuando, (eso resultaba un placer cuando se sentía con ganas) pero el solo hecho de encontrar a esas chicas después tan insulsas lo hacía asquearse.

La primera vez que vio a Luna fue en el comedor común, no se fijo mucho en ella pero solo le dio un apelativo, RARA. Ya está. Pero se fue sorprendiendo mas cuando al verla pasear por los pasillos dando saltitos no podía evitar el quedarse mirándola. Ella iba por la vida alegre, con esa puta sonrisa que le reventaba el día, como si pareciera estar riéndose de todos cuando en realidad era al contrario.

Tiempo después se la cruzo en la biblioteca cuando sus manos chocaron buscando el mismo tomo sobre runas. Él se sorprendió y miro a la rubia que cogiendo el libro se lo ofreció con una sonrisa.

-_Tómalo si quieres, yo aun puedo encontrar otro Theo._- dijo la pequeña Rawenclaw enfocando esos enormes ojos grises en el. Ciertamente eran algo exageradamente grandes se dijo Theodore, y tenían ese halo soñador como si siempre estuvieran mas allá.

-_Lovegood…es Theodore, no Theo_.- La corrigió mirándola molesto y con mala cara aun aguantándose un gruñido de disgusto que casi se le escapa. ¿Desde cuándo sabia ella su nombre?

-_Oh, lo siento Theodore._-Ella se rio por lo bajo y él cogió el enorme libro y salió pitando de allí enrabietado. Esa chica parecía querer hacerle la burla, con gusto la hubiera sentado en sus rodillas para darle un buen par de azotes por tener tanta osadía como para tratarlo tan informalmente. Ciertamente la idea no le disgusto.

Pero la vez que más lo marco fue cuando la vio en el bosque, allí en medio, jugando con aquellos horribles animales medio caballos que él también podía ver. Llevaba un vestido ligero blanco e iba descalza, el pelo rubio suelto y revuelto se ondeaba cada vez que ella daba un giro bailando con los Theastrals alrededor. Debería haberle parecido que aquella chica estaba demente por ponerse a bailar con aquel frio en esas pintas, pero lejos de eso le resulto atrayente. Luna casi parecía etérea, tan inalcanzable como un fantasma, dando giros despreocupadamente con aquella infinita sonrisa surcando su rostro y la piel blanca como el marfil. Una aparición celestial, era extrañamente hermosa.

Bueno, dejando de lado todas sus excentricidades y su forma de hablar y vestir Luna era una chica ciertamente guapa. Pero toda aquella parafernalia hacia que la gente no reparara tanto en ello. Zabini había dicho una vez en la sala común Slytherin que sin la ropa Luna seguramente estaría muy buena, sobre todo porque tenía un trasero precioso. Theo gruño al recordar aquello.

Y así fue como se encontró a si mismo observándola siempre con disimulo, deseando acercarse de alguna manera a ella, deseando poder contagiarse un poco de aquella locura e inocencia que ella parecía desprender. La quería para él, solo para él. Por eso cuando empezó a andar con la panda de Potter no pudo hacer más que aguantarse las ganas de ir a patearlos a todos. Luna pasaba cada vez menos ratos a solas, y cada vez se la veía más con la menor de los Weasley aquí y allá, siempre juntas como si fueran inseparables. Y lejos de alejarse cuando Potter y sus dos amiguitos se fueron parecían haberse unido más, eso sin contar aquel estúpido de Lomgbotton. Aquella pelirroja era como un puto grano en el culo. Estando cada vez mas rodeada sentía que las posibilidades de acercarse a ella de algún modo se le iban de las manos…Por eso tenía que buscar el momento perfecto para abordarla.

Cuando la primavera llegó se dijo que ya era momento. Así que el día que la vio salir de los terrenos de Howgarts la siguió, fue al lago. Estaba llenándose de valor para ir a hablarle casualmente cuando vio como ella se quito la chaqueta y los calcetines, dejando ver aquel par de piernas tan apetecibles al descubierto. Luna ajena a todo se desabrocho un poco los primeros botones de su camisa escolar para disfrutar mejor de la brisa. Theo mientras tanto trago duro, viendo como ella se sentada para meter los pies en el agua tarareando alguna melodía. Debería ser una imagen totalmente inocente pero para él resultaba una tortura, como podía ser tan jodidamente atrayente! Mejor dejarse de tonterías, tirarla en la hierba y hacerla suya sin miramientos. No, espera. Cuando se sereno un poco y recobro el juicio de sus acciones se dispuso a salir de su escondite, o eso iba a hacer hasta que escucho a la endiablada pelirroja llamar por Luna. Maldita! Theodore apretó los dientes y se aguanto las ganas de ir y vaporizar a la Weasley con su varita.

Una vez más tendría que esperar, pero mejor que fuera poco porque sino no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse.


End file.
